Madame Masseuse
by princesspvmpernickel
Summary: Kagome is a massage therapist at "Madame's", a luxury spa in downtown Tokyo. Having just been dumped, she picks up a shift in hopes of distraction. However, the spa is hosting a bachelor party, and Kagome is less than enthused to meet her newest client, Inuyasha. Just when Kagome wants nothing to do with men, there's one she can't get out of her mind, or keep her hands off.
1. Life is a River

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! I'm not taking a break from writing my main fic, "Lead Me Down the Garden Path", but I came up with the idea for this story, and it was just too enjoyable not to put down into words. Those of you who have read, or are reading, LMDTGP know that my style tends to focus on the darker side of things. But, I figured, what's the harm in writing a short story entirely dedicated to fluff between my OTP, Inu & Kag?

This story will certainly be a true short story, likely no more than 10 chapters. I really hope you enjoy it!

As my one and only disclaimer for this story, I have absolutely no entitlement/copyright to Inuyasha. This story is merely done to appease my own longing/hunger/love of the franchise.

Please do read and review! 

* * *

**Madame Masseuse**

"Life is a River"

* * *

Kagome blew a loose strand of black hair from her vision as she leaned into her hands, feeling the strain in her slender fingers. She watched the warm oil seep beneath her fingertips as she worked her thumbs into wave-like motions.

She was so distracted by her thoughts she couldn't remember if the client had paid for a Swedish massage or a Deep Tissue massage. Focusing her hearing on the client's breathing, Kagome tried to distinguish the old man's usual breaths from any signalling pain. Nothing made her believe her actions were displeasing to the client, so Kagome continued with the same pressure.

Knowing the client couldn't see her, she rolled her eyes at herself and how distracted she was. Between the loudness of her own thoughts, and the "sparkling river" spa soundtrack that played through the sound system speakers, Kagome couldn't hear anything.

Feeling the familiar strain in her fingers that signalled she was at the fifty-minute mark, Kagome lessened her pressure and applied one final long, sweeping stroke towards the client's tailbone.

"And we're done," Kagome's soft voice called out into the small bamboo-designed room. "How did that feel?"

"My God," the client groaned, slowly lifting his elderly torso onto two thin, vein-coated arms. "That was the greatest thing I've ever experienced in my whole life."

Kagome smiled with closed eyes at the man as she wiped her hands on a cloth. "I'm so pleased you enjoyed yourself." Then, bowing her head at the man, she said, "Thank you for your business, sir. It was my pleasure to serve you today. I will leave you to change. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you again, Kagome," the man called. "I will certainly be asking for you and your magic touch again soon."

Laughing softly, Kagome nodded then left the room.

Closing the door with a soft click behind her, Kagome released an exhausted sigh. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket to check the time: 18:20. Kagome groaned—she still had an hour and a half left before the spa closed.

Stretching and flexing her hands and each individual finger as she walked down the hall, Kagome smiled and nodded at clients and colleagues who passed her on her way towards the main reception desk. Kagome wouldn't mind taking the next client a few minutes early. Taking them early meant she could leave early, and after the week she'd had, Kagome just wanted to go home and bury her head in the sand.

"_I'm sorry, Kagome. I truly hope I didn't waste too much of your time. I just—It's been fun, and I really do consider you one of my dearest friends. I just need to move on from this town, from this life. You understand, don't you? We've known each other since we were kids—I need to experience something new, something that Tokyo can't offer me. Please understand, Kagome, it's not…"_

"It's not you, it's me," Kagome scoffed under her breath with an eye-roll.

It was the oldest excuse in the break-up handbook—_it's not you, it's me_. It was the oldest line in the book and Hojo used it to dump her.

High school sweethearts. Their yearbooks had labeled them most likely to end up together. Yet, Hojo had the audacity to take her out for their usual Thursday night date night, to their usual restaurant, at their usual table, only to break up with her there.

And he thought she'd stay to finish her meal. Was he serious? He couldn't have been serious? He's just lucky she stormed out of there without making a scene.

Kagome sighed.

Now, here she was, working at _Madame's _on a Friday night when she _never _worked Fridays—and today had been one of the busiest shifts Kagome had ever worked. At the time, she thought picking up an extra shift was the distraction she needed. But, she was so wrong. She was never supposed to engage the clients; she was supposed to give them the space for self-reflection, mediation, hell, a _nap _if they wanted one. That meant Kagome had nothing but time to think while her fingers, palms, fists, went to work. Working had given her nothing but time to stew, to reflect, to question, to allow her frustration and anger to fester.

Kagome huffed out a breath of air. She was so not in the mood for this. Walking down the narrow corridor, Kagome just wished, for the tenth time, she had called in sick. She wished she could go back in time and un-pick up the shift.

_Most likely to end up together_, her mind sneered, thinking about her relationship–ex-relationship—with Hojo. Her thoughts were taunting her. _You mean, most likely to end up single, maybe_, Kagome thought with a flustered breath.

Kagome sighed, holding back a gagging eye-roll as she watched a giggling couple emerge from one of the rooms used for couples' massage. Forcing a professional smile at the couple, Kagome kept on her way.

Stepping through the frosted glass French Doors that led to the reception area, Kagome offered a small wave to the girls behind the front desk.

"Koji is done," Kagome exhaled, drumming her fingertips against the large wooden desk. "Who's my next—" _And last_, she thought gratefully. "—appointment?"

Kagome listened to the speedy mouse-clicks as Suki, the older of the two receptionists, browsed through their appointment booking system.

"Ah, that's right—it's the twenty-second! That explains why it's been chaos today." Suki stated the date as if that was supposed to mean something to Kagome.

"The twenty-second?" Kagome prodded, raising her eyebrows in enquiry.

"It's the bachelor party," Ayame, the other receptionist, offered with a giggle.

"Bachelor party?" Kagome repeated with an incredulous look. "Who has a bachelor party at _Madame's_? I didn't think it was that kind of spa…"

Ayame snorted. "It's Madame's best client, Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. So, it was Sesshoumaru's bachelor party.

Sesshoumaru—it was the one name that everyone who worked at _Madame's _recognized. He was the reason _Madame's _was even on the map to begin with. A wealthy client's referral can do wonders for a new business.

But, who Sesshoumaru was, no one but Madame herself would ever know.

First names only—that was Madame's rule. She was the only one who knew the client's full name, contact information, payment information. Discretion and privacy were the topmost priorities at _Madame's_. It was the one distinguishing feature that led so many celebrities, entrepreneurs, and well-traveled business moguls to their small salon.

Kagome never had the pleasure of having Sesshoumaru as a client, but she had heard the rumours of his attractiveness and his appeal. Apparently, he tips well too.

And he was having a bachelor party. Who knew?

_Lucky girl_, Kagome thought about the bride-to-be, allowing her mind a momentary dip into self-pity.

"How many clients are in this party?" Kagome prompted, forcing her mind out of its dark recesses. She could have plenty of time to mourn, and gripe, and feel badly for herself once she was done her shift.

"Ten in total," Suki replied.

Kagome snorted with a shake of her head. "That's full capacity! Who booked this? Madame? Did anyone think to tell the clients we don't have enough single rooms for ten people?"

"Apparently they're fine doubling up," Ayame offered.

"You're in the _Unmei_ room with Sango," Suki stated unfeelingly, her eyes and long eyelashes not leaving her computer monitor. "The clients will be escorted there for hot stone after their micro is done."

_What kind of guys wanna go for microdermabrasion and hot stone massage for their _bachelor party_?_ Kagome questioned disbelievingly.

Weren't guys supposed to go to strip clubs? Vegas?

Kagome's mind was already tired from psychoanalysing her failed six-year relationship with Hojo. She didn't feel like contemplating the reasons why a groom and his band of groomsmen would want to be pampered at a luxury spa instead of throwing handfuls of cash at semi-naked women.

"ETA for my client?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Enough time for you to get your stones ready," Suki replied cheekily.

"Thanks," Kagome responded stonily, offering the girls a forced smile.

_One more client_, her mind chanted. _One more client and then I can go home and wear a hole in the couch. Thank God, it's the weekend_, she thought, releasing a sigh with closed eyes.

Bowing her head at a passing client, Kagome turned on her heel to head towards _Unmei _room. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could prep, so the sooner she could begin, so the sooner she could leave.

Kagome wanted to entomb her face in mountains of ice cream, watch movies with heartbreak or violence, order pizza, and cry. Isn't that what newly-single _dumpees _were supposed to do? Kagome inwardly mapped out what her weekend itinerary would look like as she slid open the large wooden pocket door.

"Kagome," Sango called warmly, turning to smile at her colleague. "I was just beginning to wonder where you were. I started heating your stones for you. The clients should be here any minute."

Withdrawing from her thoughts, Kagome offered Sango an appreciative smile. "Thanks so much, Sango."

Sango nodded away Kagome's thanks with a thin smile. Rolling up her sleeves, Kagome took in her favourite coworker's appearance: drawn-back, thick brown hair; pink scrubs; soft features; and a high-energy that radiated off her and filled the room.

Most days, Kagome found it impossible to be in a sour mood when Sango was around. Kagome was just grateful the Gods granted some appease to her terrible day and buddied her up with Sango.

"So, am I the only one who finds it a little weird that a group of grown men decided to come to a high-end spa for a bachelor party?"

Kagome laughed at Sango's words. "No, I definitely thought something similar. Suki said it's Sesshoumaru's bachelor party. Apparently he's a fancy man."

"Mm-hmm," Sango called, laying out fresh towels and smoothing out the sheets on the massage table on her side of the room. "I heard as much. Can't say I've met him though. Apparently he has _usual girls _for his massage."

Kagome giggled, mirroring Sango's actions on Kagome's side of the room. Staring at the space between the two beds, Kagome realized that she and Sango would have to coordinate their actions—there were only a few feet separating the massage tables.

"He's one of the few clients I wouldn't mind knowing the surname of," Kagome stated, speaking her mind. "I'd love to know why everyone, even Madame, walk on eggshells around him. He must be some high-and-mighty bigshot. Especially since he's closing out the place on a Friday night."

"He's one of Kagura's regulars," Sango called, fluffing a pillow. "I remember her saying something about him owning a chain of banks or two."

"Ah," Kagome nodded, "so he's one of _those _clients."

_Rich _and _powerful_, she thought.

Kagome turned her attentions to the hot stone warmer on the counter and allowed some silence to pass while she checked the temperature. She could feel the heat from the pot-lights on the back of her neck as she worked. The ever-repeating flowing river playlist continued to drone on in the background.

"Am I the only one who feels like this playlist makes me have to pee every five minutes?"

Sango laughed through her nose, casting Kagome an amused grin. "Maybe you should take a bio-break before our clients get here."

"You think I have enough time?"

Sango nodded. "They'll need some time to disrobe and get into the sheets

before we start, anyway. Nothing wrong with keeping them waiting a few minutes."

Kagome smiled her thanks at Sango. "I won't be two minutes."

"Take your time, Kagome. I'm in no rush to get out of here."

_Yeah, but I am_, Kagome thought, casting one final look at her station's set-up before hastily leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind her.

Tugging at her light-yellow scrubs, Kagome's eyes followed the pattern of the wooden floor as she headed towards the washroom. The sound of raucous, boisterous laughter drew her out of her internal dialogue, and her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes turning upward.

Standing in front of the women's washroom, Kagome watched as two tall, broad-shouldered men, wearing the recognizable _Madame's _monogramed robes, took lunging steps down the hallway. Dark hair with blue eyes and silver hair with orbs of fire caught Kagome's attention as her own eyes followed their trail down the hall. Mina, one of Kagome's colleagues, was rushing to follow behind them with quick-paced steps.

"So, I said to her, I said 'Listen, hunny, keep it as a something to remember me by!'"

The silver-haired man snorted a laugh. "You're disgusting. I can't believe that worked."

"Every time!" the black-haired man chirped with a stomach-shaking laugh.

Kagome tried to keep her face neutral as the three figures walked right by her, not a single person acknowledging her presence.

"Gentlemen," Mina called in her nasally voice. "_Unmei _room is right in front of us. Please disrobe," she said with a hint of pink on her cheeks that made Kagome roll her eyes, "and we will be right with you."

"Thanks, doll," the black-haired man crooned.

The silver-haired man gave Mina a lazy thumbs-up that caused Kagome's head to lilt to the side with a curious expression.

As the door opened, Kagome could hear Sango's rich voice welcome the men and provide her instructions. Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing smiles once Sango stepped out and the pocket door closed. Kagome watched Sango fall into her routine, standing in front of the door, waiting for the men's cue.

Turning back the way she came, Mina met Kagome's eye and she offered Kagome a playful smile.

"You're with Sango, right?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, her hand still on the door.

Mina smirked. "You girls are gonna have your hands full with those two."

"Why?" Kagome questioned with a frown. She always hated having to deal with clients who mistook _Madame's _to be one of those "happy ending" establishments.

Mina merely laughed and stated, "You'll see," with a wave of her hand while she scurried off down the hall, mentioning casually she had to get to the rest of the bachelor party.

_I don't want a handful_, Kagome mentally groaned, heading into the one-room facilities. _I want a hassle-free last appointment, and I want to go home_.

Kagome sighed loudly as she relieved herself, staring at her feet.

"I really should have called in sick."

Washing her hands and trying to get into character—trying to emerge from her funk—Kagome approached the _Unmei _room pocket door, offering a smile to Sango.

"Mina said they're a handful," Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes, exhaling heavily through her nose. "I honestly wouldn't expect any less from a bachelor party…"

"Let's get it over with, I guess," Kagome lamented, tightening her ponytail.

"After you," Sango gestured.

'Thanks', Kagome mouthed with a playful sneer as she walked into the room.

Sango slid the door closed behind them as Kagome's eyes explored the muscular, toned backs of both men. She had walked into silence, which caught her a little off-guard, but Kagome approached her counter quietly, her eyes not leaving the back of the silver-haired man. Apparently, he was hers for the next forty-five minutes.

Kagome immediately fell into her routine, reviewing the 'New Client' paper identifying all she was given—which was all she was allowed to know—about her client.

First name: Inuyasha.

Health concerns: None.

Sensitivities: None.

Please Circle Any Areas of Discomfort—Kagome took note he had circled the stock image's shoulders.

Placing the paper down on the counter, Kagome turned her attention to her stones. Scooping them, drying them, and placing them in the pouch of her apron for easy access, Kagome's ears listened to the imitated motions of Sango behind her. The girls completed their actions to the backdrop of a river flowing through the sound system in the room.

"Ladies, a question if I may," spoke the black-haired man from the silence.

"Of course," Sango answered. After all, the black-haired one—the sheet identified his first name as _Miroku_—was Sango's for the session, so Kagome felt comfortable ignoring his address of them both.

"My esteemed friend over there was concerned with proceeding with this massage because he doesn't want to be burned by the stones. Is there any reassurance you can provide him?"

The silver-haired man—_Inuyasha_—scoffed at this. "You're an asshole, Miroku," he bade from his facedown position on the table.

The man identified as Miroku laughed heartily at this. Sango and Kagome exchanged an unimpressed glance.

"I can assure you both that Kagome and I are quite competent," Sango spoke up, her tone firm and professional. Her eyes turned playfully to Kagome. "No one will be burned today, unless you specifically ask for it."

Miroku laughed, turning his face to smile at Sango.

"Have you ever had clients request that you burn them?"

"On one or two occasions," Sango quipped, flashing him a toothy smirk. "Now, if you're satisfied with that response, please relax. I'm just about ready to begin."

Both girls heard Miroku stifle a chuckle in his throat. Kagome's client groaned in response.

"You're a fucking pervert, Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing both men couldn't see her from their facedown positions. Rubbing a stone quickly in between her palms, feeling her shoulders relax from the warmth that absorbed into her skin, Kagome approached the head of her client, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she spoke softly, wanting her client to know she was addressing him. "Are you ready for me to begin?"

"Clearly, if I wasn't ready for my massage, I wouldn't be face down on your table, now would I?"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself in response. She wasn't anywhere in the mood for this type of client today.

_I should have called in sick_, she griped, biting her cheek to silence herself as she began to trail the stones up and down his spine.

Feeling him flinch at the initial contact, Kagome was quick to remove the stone and replace it with her hand. She leaned towards his ear.

"You okay?"

He grunted at her in response, a sound that puzzled Kagome but that she took to mean he was fine and she should continue.

_A simple, 'yes, I'm fine, please go on, thanks for asking' would be nice_, she thought sourly.

Kagome found her mind becoming lost in the ministrations of her hands, her fingers becoming numb with the warmth of the stones she coaxed and prodded into his shoulder blades, along his spine.

Ever since she became a Registered Massage Therapist, Kagome never struggled to maintain her professionalism, despite the appeal of the various clients she had had over the years. Somehow, it was always too easy for her to fall into her routine, compartmentalizing the parts of the body she worked on rather than viewing her client as a person.

Kagome knew massage was one of the more intimate versions of physical therapy, and she took her practice very seriously. Ever since she was hired at _Madame's_, Kagome had dealt with a variety of clients. Those that moaned under the actions of her hands. Those that asked her out afterwards. Those that awkwardly excused themselves once they rolled onto their back and presented her with an erection. Those that had the audacity to ask how she planned to _finish the job _after presenting her with said erection.

Kagome's eyes followed the hypnotizing movements and lulls of the strong back under the pressure of her hands and her stones.

"Jesus, you're good with your hands," Kagome heard Miroku call to Sango. The two girls shared a friendly smirk. Neither responded.

"Has she burned you yet, Inuyasha?"

"Not yet," he growled in his baritone voice. The comment elicited an eye-roll from Kagome.

"You keep that up and you're going to give me the impression you _want _to be burned," Kagome snapped softly, inwardly recoiling afterwards that the passive-aggressive comment left her lips. She knew better than that.

"You sass all your clients with that mouth?" he retorted challengingly.

"You talk your way through all your massages?"

"I think they're getting along," Miroku crowed to Sango, his tone laced with amusement.

After leaving a trail of stones along his spine and covering him with a bedsheet, Kagome wiped her brow with her wrist.

She shouldn't be allowing him to get to her like this. She was supposed to be the professional here. He was just some obnoxious groomsman partaking in a bachelor party. She had no more than thirty minutes left with him and then he'd be out of her room, out of the salon, and she'd never have need to think of him again.

As Kagome reached for his hand to remove his limb from the sheet, Kagome's eyes widened at feeling the gruff, callous fingers close in around her wrist.

"Are you done with my back?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, trying to hold back the irritation in her tone.

"Didn't my sheet say I have shoulder pain?" He scoffed. "You didn't do anything about it."

Kagome drew her lip into her mouth and bit down. The comments she _wanted _to say were just too quick to come to her tongue. Taking a deep breath and releasing it silently, Kagome's eyes narrowed at his back.

"Of course, sir," she forced, faking a smile. "My apologies; happy to assist."

_I'll show you_…she thought, retrieving fresh stones from her warmer.

Removing the sheet from his back, and tucking it in around his midsection, just above his tailbone, Kagome quickly discarded all the stones she had left on him. Her eyes circled the divots in his back, the alluring curve of his spine. Absentmindedly, Kagome found her palms running the length of his back, her thumbs applying pressure to his lower back.

She felt him fidget uncomfortably under her palms and Kagome exhaled in annoyance.

"What? Not enough pressure?"

"N—no," he mumbled. "It's fine."

"What's she doing to you, Inuyasha?" Miroku goaded. "You sound like you're having a good time over there."

"Shut up, Miroku," he growled.

"Sango," Miroku responded immediately, "what is your colleague doing to my friend? I daresay I demand the same treatment."

Sango turned her eyes towards Kagome, raising an eyebrow at the fact Kagome seemed to have discarded her stones to instead use her palms and fists to knead Inuyasha's lower back.

Kagome ignored the questioning glance she received from her friend and colleague and focused her sights on Inuyasha's back. If he wanted her to pay special attention to his shoulders, then she'd pay special attention to his shoulders alright…

Grabbing stones she had just placed in her pouch, Kagome angled them intentionally and pressed down roughly into Inuyasha's shoulder blade.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" he shouted, lunging upwards from the table.

Kagome took a step back in alarm, dropping the stones onto the floor in surprise. Storming golden irises confronted her auburn orbs, widened in dread.

What on earth was she doing, antagonizing a client like this? She knew she'd be in a world of trouble should Madame find out about this…

Kagome inwardly groaned. She really should have called in sick today.

Kagome felt her mouth dry. She grew speechless at the sight of him: the pull and tightening of defined muscles in his arms as he held himself up to glare at her beneath dark, menacing eyebrows.

"That fucking hurt," he accused, his eyes darting back and forth between hers.

Kagome tried to steady her heartbeat and returned his glower. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

His eyes narrowed. "It felt intentional."

She fought back the desire to roll her eyes. "Will you please lay back down?"

"Why?" he questioned hotly. "So you can continue to torture me?"

"Inuyasha," she sighed, not in the mood for this confrontation. She forced her irritation down into the pits of her stomach. "I'm sorry my actions weren't enjoyable, and I assure it will not happen again. Can you please turn face-down on the table so I can continue?"

"You can surely accept her apology considering how nicely she put it, Inuyasha," Miroku smirked, rolling onto his side to face his friend.

Sango raised her hands away from Miroku in confusion, her eyes focused on Kagome. What was with her today? She seemed completely unlike herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a scoff, and eased his body down onto this table. Kagome widened her eyes upon noticing he lay on his back, his arms resting on his belly, rising with each of his breaths. Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome willed herself to maintain his eye contact, and not allow her eyes to wander across his chiseled chest like she wanted to. She felt her stomach flutter at the sight of his defined collarbone in her peripherals.

Feeling badly that she and her client had disturbed Sango and her client, Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha to whisper.

"I thought I said on your stomach?"

A smirk snaked out from the corner of his mouth at her. "I don't trust you."

_Whatever_, she thought, turning away from him to pick up the stones she had dropped. _Front, back, it doesn't matter. The sooner he's out of the here, the better. _

Placing more stones in her pouch, Kagome removed two and started massaging them into her palms. She could feel him watching her with those spotlight irises. She could feel the searchlight gaze explore her face, narrowing his own eyes questioningly.

"No more stones," he ordered.

Kagome bit her lip in irritation. "But your party ordered _hot stone _massages."

"Yeah, well, I don't want any of your _hot stones_, alright? Just finish me with your hands."

The comment caused Miroku to erupt in a boisterous round of giggles. Even Sango couldn't deny the faint smile that took over her face. Inuyasha retracted into himself with a flush on his cheeks. He was painfully aware of how his masseuse was looking at him. He could see the look of shock on her face, and he could undeniably feel the heat from the blush that took over her features.

Miroku, sighing as he came down from his giggles, lifted himself from the table to smile at his friend. "I don't think this is _that _kind of establishment, my friend. Perhaps we should ask your brother if that's the kind of place we could head to next, eh?"

"Oh, pipe down, Miroku," Inuyasha spat in a fluster. He could feel his heart palpitating with embarrassment.

"It—it's alright," Kagome sputtered, her cheeks a very obvious hue of pine. "I knew what you meant."

Watching Inuyasha lay himself back down on her table, Kagome took a moment to discard the pouch she wore that housed the stones. Turning back to face Inuyasha, Kagome rubbed her hands together, dispersing the two pumps of scent-free oil she just collected.

"Wh—What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes feverishly taking in and questioning every action of hers he saw.

"It's oil," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. "Otherwise, I can't—well, I _can_, I guess—it's just so it feels better. You know, for you."

Inuyasha reddened at her words.

Kagome's cheeks flushed at hearing Miroku snicker at her words.

What was this nonsense? Why were both of them flushing like schoolkids, like idiots? Kagome had never experienced this before; she was always able to maintain her professionalism with her clients. Why had this one guy thrown her so off course? Was it because she was already reeling from being dumped less than twenty-four hours ago? Was it because she couldn't deny just how good-looking this client was when she allowed her mind to go there?

Standing in front of his head, Kagome took a deep breath to centre herself, rubbing her hands together with one final lather, before placing her palms on his chest and pushing downwards, towards his abdomen.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she inhaled his scent. She had no idea what brand of cologne or body wash it was that he used, but it quickly became her favourite masculine scent.

Kagome's cheeks flushed. The oil was supposed to be heat-activated with the pressure, but Kagome couldn't remember the last time her hands burned like this from contact with a client's skin.

She really wished he would stop looking at her. She could feel his eyes bearing into her chin, staring up at her face with every forward plunge of her hands towards his abdomen. Her peripheral vision could make out the softest crimson on his cheeks.

Why was he flushing when she was touching him? It was her job to touch him! She was a masseuse for crying out loud!

Seeing him become flustered made Kagome blush all the more.

Why was she suddenly so self-conscious that her breasts were dangling in front of his face? Well, not _dangling_, but she was hyper-aware that when she leaned forward like that, her breasts were hovering over his face.

Kagome found herself enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. Locking eyes with him for a fleeting second, she began to worry that he could hear the thudding of her heart in her ribcage.

Miroku calling out to Inuyasha to ask him a question gave Kagome a moment's reprieve, and she inwardly sighed. Rounding the table, Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's right arm and worked her fingers into his _biceps_ _brachii_. Massaging her fingers down his arm, Kagome found herself getting back into the rhythm of her routine.

_Brachialis…subclavius…delta…infraspinatus…_

Kagome's brow furrowed, her mind focused. She was back to herself, back to compartmentalizing her client. This wasn't the obnoxious client, Inuyasha. It was just an arm, a torso.

"What was the plan after this?" Miroku prodded. "Dinner?"

"Sesshoumaru seemed pretty keen on not doing the strip club," Inuyasha groaned.

Was he groaning because of the subject matter or because of how Kagome was working into the muscles of his arm?

She tried to let that thought go.

"Bummer," Miroku sighed.

The comment grew a snigger from Sango's teeth.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Miroku provoked, an eyebrow raised up at her.

Sango snorted from where she stood, massaging a stone into Miroku's foot.

_What is she doing? _Kagome questioned, turning a questioning eye to Sango. _We're not supposed to engage the client in conversation during treatment. _

"It just seems so stereotypical," Sango casually stated. "A bachelor party at a strip club."

Miroku smirked. "Ah, yes, but coming for an entire evening of pampering? You must admit that's not so conventional."

"No," Sango offered. "It is a little unique."

"That's Sesshoumaru for you," Inuyasha offered.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku called, turning his face to address his friend. "If no strip club, where to next?"

"There's a reservation at that steakhouse we talked about. Other than that, we'll probably just take the show back to his place—"

"—Where the strippers will be waiting?"

Inuyasha sneered. "There's no strippers, Miroku. Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"I heard you, but I fail to believe that Sesshoumaru has no interest in strippers. I mean, every guy likes a good lap dance."

"Apparently every guy but Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha sighed, his eyes falling back on Kagome as she went to town on one of his calves.

He had to catch the groan that developed and threatened to leave his throat. He couldn't believe how good this chick was with her hands. It was unlike any massage he'd ever experienced in his whole life.

"I wonder what that's like," Miroku continued to ponder, his eyes creasing in a smile as he watched Sango work. "To be so in love with one person you would intentionally give up strippers."

"Yes, lucky Rin," Inuyasha mocked. "I have no idea what she sees in that asshole, but that's neither here nor there."

"I think it's sweet, personally," Miroku sighed. "They've been together long enough, I was surprised it took your brother that long to even propose."

_Brother, eh?_ Kagome mused. _So Inuyasha is related to Sesshoumaru._ _Not that that means anything to me_, she quickly concluded, a flush rising to her cheeks.

Inuyasha having never taken his eyes off Kagome, he caught the change in her facial features and raised an eyebrow at it. He was curious what she may have been thinking to encourage such a response.

"Yes, well," Inuyasha sighed, "that's my brother, for you: the dense romantic. I think Rin dropped enough hints that he was moving at glacier pace."

"It's a good thing Kikyou was around to help move things along, eh?"

Despite these names being foreign to Kagome, it didn't take a mastermind to realize the energy in the room had taken a turn for the worse at the mention of the name _Kikyou_. She felt Inuyasha's muscles tighten in her hands, and she approached the side of him, gazing into his face questioningly. Despite her eyes trying to will his to meet hers, he wouldn't look at her. Kagome saw the way he turned his face to the side, his eyes scouring the patterned floor. He seemed introspective. He seemed sad.

"Did I do something to hurt you again?" Kagome asked in a dry whisper. "You seem uncomfortable."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, his narrowed eyes turning to meet her curious gaze. "No, it's not you. I'm fine."

_It's not you, it's me…_

His comment triggering that thought caused a swell of anger to fuel Kagome's heart and she poured her focus into Inuyasha's shoulders. Reaching her palms under his shoulders, Kagome used her thumbs to massage the muscles in his neck.

She needed to stop getting so absorbed by these clients. She needed to focus on her work.

"Sorry, man," Miroku grumbled after a few silences. "That was stupid of me, bringing her up."

"Whatever," Inuyasha retorted, his tone silencing and discouraging future conversation on the matter.

Sango and Kagome were given a few minutes to work in silence. However, Miroku didn't seem to be done with the subject.

"Do we know what Rin is doing with that empty bridesmaid spot now?"

"I don't fucking know, Miroku. I can't say I've asked her."

Miroku seemed silent for an introspective minute.

"What about your plus one—?"

"—Can we _not _fucking talk about this right now?"

The anger and exasperation in Inuyasha's tone made Kagome jump. Turning apologetic eyes to her, Inuyasha saw that she wouldn't meet his gaze. Narrowing his eyes at her, he inspected her features. He didn't know where his mind was before, but he would have been an idiot to not notice how attractive she was.

"Sorry about that," Kagome heard Miroku whisper to Sango. The two of them were behind Kagome.

"You don't need to apologize," Kagome heard Sango reply. Kagome tried to focus on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You see, his long-time girlfriend broke up with him this morning," Miroku whispered in a mellow, hushed whisper. "We all agreed that he needed something to…distract him."

"She was a bridesmaid?" Sango asked, causing Kagome to shake her head. She couldn't believe Sango was meddling with her client's business.

"She was. Inuyasha met Kikyou through Rin, his brother's fiancée."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sango offered. "I know lots of clients who come to _Madame's _for self-care."

"That was Sesshoumaru's idea," Miroku replied. "He thought his brother could use a—"

"—You both realize we can hear you, right?" Inuyasha snapped, raising himself up on his elbows to look over at Miroku and Sango.

Kagome had been massaging his hand when he chose to sit up. Her attentions couldn't focus on her work at that moment. Her eyes circled the appeal of his defined abdomen, the allure of his pectorals, and the reddened flesh of his nipples, glossy from the oil Kagome used.

She could hear the tone he directed at Miroku and Sango, but Kagome couldn't register his words. She could only see the beauty of this irritated man who clearly used exercise as a form of anger management. His shoulders bulked from how he held his weight, his belly button taunted her from its home in his shallow belly, centred between two hulking, well-defined hips. The modesty sheet had fallen as he sat up, revealing part of his hip and the cloth thong clients were given upon their entry to the salon.

Kagome's eyes ravaged the presented flesh, a lump forming in her throat. She had never had a client so…well, _ripped_.

Hojo certainly hadn't looked anything like this. Everything about this client—this, Inuyasha—screamed _man_.

Feeling the heat of Inuyasha's gaze on her face, Kagome looked up at him, feeling suddenly self-conscious that she'd been standing there holding his hand while he had been telling off Miroku and Sango.

"No offense," he offered her, causing Kagome's nose to shrivel in confusion.

She hadn't heard what led to him saying that, so she offered him a forced smile.

"None taken."

Kagome felt her eyes widen when she saw Sango approach the table, Miroku scrambling up behind her.

"I apologized for stepping over any lines," Sango began, her temper rising, "but you have _no right _to speak to Kagome that way."

Hearing her name, Kagome's head played tennis to observe the stand-off between Inuyasha and Sango.

"Wha—" Kagome began, but Sango's venting took over any words Kagome could speak.

"—She is a trained professional—not some _dumb bitch rubbing you down_ to make you feel better, and you should watch your mouth. That type of language will _not _be tolerated here!"

"I'm sorry, what did you call me!?"

All eyes turned upon Kagome in that moment as Sango's words slowly began to digest in Kagome's churning mind.

_Dumb bitch rubbing you down?_

"You said _what _about me?"

Inuyasha flinched at the stare Kagome directed at him.

"I—I…"

"I think we're done here," Kagome pronounced, taking a step away from Inuyasha and rubbing the excess oil on her pants.

"Gentleman, enjoy the rest of your evening with your strippers or whatever the hell you end up deciding to do." Kagome's heart was racing. "Thank you for choosing _Madame's_, and I hope you enjoyed your service—"

"—Hold on a sec—" Inuyasha called, holding out a hand to her while she started backing towards the pocket door.

"—while I personally hope to never see you again," she concluded with a smile. "Sango," she said, turning her sights to her friend and colleague, "I forgot to mention to you earlier, but Hojo dumped me last night and I won't be in on Monday—"

Kagome didn't stop her tirade as Sango directed a lamenting, "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry," at her friend.

"—and I plan on having a nice long weekend feeling sorry for myself." Then, turning her eyes to Inuyasha, Kagome frowned, saying, "Not all of us get the privilege of _being rubbed down_ _by some dumb bitch_ when we're feeling sorry for ourselves. Some of us have to turn to our tried and true methods of stuffing our faces with junk food."

"Will you just hold on a sec!?" Inuyasha cried, scrambling from the table, trying to wrap the bedsheet around his waist in an effort of retaining his modesty.

Kagome was out of the room before Inuyasha could call for her again. He followed her out, leaving a confused and slightly entertained Sango and Miroku in his wake.

They could hear him calling after her in the hallway, and the sound of a woman shrieking, "Excuse me, sir!" at the sight of his nakedness.

"What do you think he'll do when he catches up to her?" Sango asked, leaning out the room to watch Kagome disappear out of the staff-only entrance; Inuyasha disappeared moments later out the same door.

"I think the question is what will she do? I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha that flustered before," Miroku replied with a smirk.

"Well, he should be," Sango commented indignantly. "He had no right to speak to her that way."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "Inuyasha and I go way back, and my friend has always suffered from a condition called _not thinking before he speaks_."

Sango was quiet for a moment, reflecting on what her friend had just shared about her relationship with Hojo.

"I'm sorry for the drama that's occurred tonight," Sango apologized with a small smile in tribute. "I promise you that what has happened this evening is certainly not the norm at _Madame's_ and we'll absolutely compensa—"

"—Not at all, Sango," Miroku smiled, waving away her apology. He sat up on the table with a groan, clutching the bedsheet around his waist. The view caused Sango to blush. "I would argue that bachelor parties are supposed to be wild nights we'll talk about for years to come." He laughed, "I'm just sorry Sesshoumaru wasn't here to watch his brother chase a girl out of the spa wearing only a bedsheet."

* * *

_There's no way this naked client is following me to my car! _Kagome inwardly grimaced. Why didn't she call in sick today?

"For fuck's sake, just let me say something, will ya?"

"This is highly inappropriate!" Kagome called back over her shoulder, reaching for her phone to unlock her car using her phone application.

"If you stopped running, I'd be able to say my peace and we'd be done with this! It's your own fault it's dragging out like this!"

"My fault!?" Kagome spat, turning on her heel to stare at him with clenched fists. "I'm just doing my job, and you think it's absolutely fine to insult me, _to my face_. What is _wrong _with you? You can't just _do that _to people! Who do you think you are?"

"Will you _please_ just fucking calm down?" Inuyasha spat, his eyes searching hers frantically. "I followed you all the way out here to fucking apologize, alright? Jesus, you're uptight."

"I'm uptight?" Kagome mimicked with a laugh in her throat. "That's rich, coming from you!"

Inuyasha snorted an incredulous laugh. "You don't even know me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen, you're not the only one suffering from a break-up, okay? That doesn't give you the right to go around treating everybody else like garbage. The world still goes on."

"That's some talk comin' from you, lady!" Inuyasha bickered, gripping the bedsheet around his waist. "When you're the one going around stabbing your defenceless clients with hot stones!"

"I didn't intentionally stab you!" Kagome snapped. "I'm a professional! It was an accident."

"Well, you're not acting so professional right now, are you, sweet-cheeks?"

"Sweet-cheeks?" she snapped. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Just go home and pig out on your junk food until you're feeling better. I hear that helps all women cure themselves from being bitches."

"You—you're an asshole!" Kagome spat. "I don't know who this Kikyou chick is, but I don't blame her for dumping your ass. You're incorrigible."

Inuyasha snorted, his cheeks flushing. He suddenly felt incredibly foolish and shaky.

Opening his mouth to offer his rebuttal, both Inuyasha and Kagome drew their attention to the large, silver-haired man shouting Inuyasha's name across the employee carpark.

"Do you intend to embarrass our family name more than you already do, Little Brother? I suggest you get back inside immediately, before I send someone to personally collect you." The man sneered at Kagome, taking stock of her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. "I don't care who this woman is, or what you've done with her, but that's enough. Get back inside."

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha spat, turning on heel after giving Kagome one more look over his shoulder.

Watching him hold the door open, turning to look at her, Kagome's insides felt riddled with guilt.

"Inuyasha!" She called, running towards him. "Wait—please!"

"Feh!" he spat. "Why should I?"

"The things I said," she gasped, standing in front of him, her eyes bearing up at him in apology. "I'm so sorry. I've embarrassed myself; I let myself go because of how I'm feeling, and that was so wrong of me. Please accept my apology."

Inuyasha felt his face flush watching her bow her head to him, literally begging his forgiveness.

"Will you stop bowing? It's embarrassing," he cried with reddened cheeks. "Whatever, don't worry about it," he dismissed, turning his eyes away from her.

Standing in the doorway, awkwardly staring at anything _but _each other, Inuyasha flinched at hearing Sesshoumaru's resonant baritone voice calling to him to get inside.

"I need to get back to the party," Inuyasha sighed, rolling his shoulder. "Thanks for the—uh—massage, Kagome. You actually aren't that bad with your hands."

Kagome flushed at the attempted compliment and nodded at him. "You're welcome." Then, looking down at her feet she said, "I'm sorry about your breakup, Inuyasha. I hope your day gets better for you."

"Yeah," he snorted, forcing a smirk, "you too."

Watching him disappear down the hallway in front of her, Kagome watched his muscles ripple beneath taut, masculine skin. She felt winded standing there, her brain unable to digest the mountains of thoughts swirling within her mind.

Only one thing stood out to her then, and it was such a drastic, present thought, that it spurred her into action.

Surrounding her mouth with her hands she called, "I normally work every Monday through Thursday!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I owe you one," she called, her cheeks red. "If you come back when I'm working, I'll make it up to you."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Monday through Thursday," he repeated with a nod of his head.

"Monday through Thursday," she confirmed, smiling back him.

Then, she watched him disappear into the men's only section of the spa and Kagome allowed the door to slam closed in front of her.

What the hell _was _all that?

Why did she suddenly feel thankful she didn't call in sick today?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ta-Da! See, I am capable of not making everything dark and depressing haha. I hope you enjoyed it! I do hope to have the next chapter to you as soon as I can. Please follow and review! Thanks, all!


	2. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Madame Masseuse**

"Between a Rock and a Hard Place"

* * *

Kagome bit her tongue and tried to silence her devious thoughts as she felt his hardened nipple pass underneath the skin of her palm. Her fingertips slid up his sternum towards his neck, resting lazily for a moment on his collarbone, before they scurried to grasp a shoulder tightly in each hand. She massaged and rolled her fingers along the length of his arms, stopping to rub his left hand between hers. Her eyes traced the cracks of his knuckles. She admired the pleasurable contrast of feeling his coarse, hard-worked fingers against her own digits, softened from years of handling massage oils.

A secretive smile drifted across Kagome's cheeks.

This was the fourth time Inuyasha had come to _Madame's_. His third time asking for Kagome after their initial introduction at the bachelor party. He had yet to miss a Wednesday evening appointment.

He was becoming a regular.

When Suki had handed Kagome her client schedule the Wednesday morning following the bachelor party, Kagome's eyes circled, traced, and memorized his name repeatedly. She even checked the physical copy again during her morning break: she just wanted to make sure she read it right the first time. Checking it again during her lunch break, Kagome had found her stomach fluttering with enthused expectation realizing she would get to see him again. Rolling her eyes at her own behaviour, Kagome had placed the paper face-down on the counter. Casually reviewing the sheet again later that afternoon, Kagome assured herself that she was just wanting a refresher on her next client; she most _definitely _was not checking it again just to verify that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her…

But then it was 18:50, and she was getting the room ready for him, and she kept habitually redirecting her eyes to the mirror in the room to make sure her hair looked okay, that her mascara hadn't flaked, and then she was paged that he was ready for her, and her heart pole-vaulted into her throat.

And then she went to get him, and she saw him—with his muscular physique, meticulous silver-hair, golden-pooled eyes that observed _everything_, and those adorable dog-ears nestled amongst his silver tresses that she wondered if it would be inappropriate to touch, after all appropriate demon etiquette was something never included in her orientation at _Madame's_. And then her eyes took in the so-well-defined collarbone peeking out from the billowing of his wrapped robe, and it made her mouth water.

Her churning, quivering insides had verified just how excited she was to see him again.

How long had it been since she was last this giddy about a guy? She couldn't even recall acting this way over Hojo.

That entire day joyous disbelief had sprouted from her stomach, a stupid grin worn on her face as proof of her excitement to see him again. Despite the awkwardness of going to escort him from the men's only waiting area, Kagome had found herself able to settle into the comfort of her usual routine. Although, he would have had to be pretty daft not to notice the flush on her face or her inability to keep eye contact when she said hello.

Thankfully, the fact that Inuyasha barely said five words to her helped her keep her cool.

Both the second and third visit followed the same unexciting pattern: he would offer her a brief greeting, engage her in some small talk, and then they would fall into the routine silence as Kagome's hands lavished his upper body with attention.

The rest of their exchanges while she worked were also like clockwork. Her eyes would follow the motions of her hands across his body while certain thoughts would tease and prod from the corners of her mind—thoughts Kagome knew she really shouldn't be having about a client but seemed to present themselves on their own accord. Then, she would let him know his time was up, a comment usually made with a blush coating her face, and then she would leave the room to give him privacy to change.

And then she would go a whole week before it started all over again.

And then…and then…

Kagome felt like she was living minute to minute whenever she knew she was about to see him, when he finally got there. It was hard not to show her disappointment when his hour appointment was over.

Every time she saw him, Kagome found herself harbouring on what to say to him. She found herself questioning if having a conversation with him during the massage would be a norm, like it was the first time, or if that was just a fluke because Miroku had been such a conversationalist. Much to her chagrin, he never uttered a word to her during the whole hour; only those few words of greeting when she went to collect him.

But, regardless of his silence on her table, being the stubborn female and professional that she was, Kagome swore herself to silence, determined to not speak to him until he spoke to her first.

It wasn't childish. It was professional. She was certain of it.

Her cheeks were stained crimson every second her hands were on his body. It was juvenile and ridiculous—not to mention _completely _unprofessional—but she couldn't help it! Every time he came back, she found her stability falter a little bit more. She would escort him to the room, force herself to follow process, but then she found her thoughts would drift into questions like: _Was he always this attractive or is it just this stupid crush? Did he always look at me that way when he watched me work? Jeez—I wish he would stop watching me work! What's so wrong with having a _back _massage? I really wish he would just roll over onto his stomach already! Is it just me, or is he lying on his back more than last time? I wonder why he keeps asking for me...?_

Her mind ravaged and circled with questions, all the while trying to fight back the urge to speak to him and to keep her professional composure.

Yet, she couldn't deny that it drove her absolutely crazy they still hadn't exchanged more than a few words each of the times he came back. Why would he have listened to her their first time parting and come back for massage—three weeks in a row—and asked for her—by name—if he had no intention of talking to her? Why was he coming back at all?

_Maybe he has a really stressful job and just needs a massage, Kagome_, she would chastise herself. _Maybe you're just fixating on nothing because you miss the one-on-one affection with a male since Hojo dumped you…_

Kagome tried to make herself see reality; she truly wanted to believe she was being silly, developing a little crush on a client.

But her brain struggled not to harbour on and encourage those devious little thoughts beginning with '_what if'_.

_What if he's lonely since Kikyou left him?_

_What if he's shy and that's why he can only muster small talk like, 'Hey Kagome, how's it going'?_

_What if he thinks I'm so sexy he's intimidated by me?_

_What if he thinks it's too cliché to hit on his masseuse?_

_What if he's waiting for me to make the first move?_

Kagome didn't want him to be like Koji, or Myoga, or any of her other male regular clients. He was by far becoming her favourite client, and it wasn't for pure, innocent reasons at all. She looked forward to being able to touch him, despite the churning stomach that thought gave her. Every ministration of her hands, every indentation of her fingers into his flesh, it made her grow more attracted to him.

Kagome tried to shake her head of these thoughts. Turning her face away from his intense gaze, she tried to ignore the puzzled look he shot her, noticing the strange look on her face.

Inwardly sighing and telling herself off for her unprofessionalism—_again_—Kagome continued to apply her pressure into his palm.

If she was honest with herself, the worst part wasn't even the thoughts she had about him.

The worst part was when she started her little 'tests'.

When he was scheduled to come back for the second week in a row, Kagome had to figure out if the attraction was mutual; otherwise, she was going to drive herself crazy. She wanted to know why he kept coming back to her specifically. Why did he prefer to watch her work? Why would his gaze linger on hers if there wasn't _some _attraction there?

She was determined to provoke him into either speaking to her or she would catch him checking her out. Either way, Kagome knew she needed some closure. Either she was crazy and she could put her asinine behaviours behind her, or she could figure out her next step with confirmation that he was somewhat interested.

That led to test #1: switching her scrub top for a somewhat low-cut, v-neck t-shirt that matched her dusty blue bottoms.

Considering she had to bend over the table to perform her work, it didn't take a PhD to realize that her cleavage would be highly visible to him, especially since he seemed so intent to watch her work. However, to Kagome's chagrin, he either had absolutely no interest in her, or he was just really good at hiding a sneak peek. He hadn't even so much as flushed from embarrassment. Kagome had smiled inwardly in memory of that lovely pink hue that had coated his face when he first found his way on her table—he wanted her to finish him with her hands—as innocently as it was spoken, she couldn't deny that the thought still caused a ruffle of arousal to twirl in her stomach.

Test #1 a failure in her books, she moved on to test #2: using a scented massage oil exclusively meant for dog demons.

Kagura made the recommendation to Kagome directly, saying that the oil was one of the best ways Kagura made such a lingering impression on Sesshoumaru. Borrowing the oil from Kagura to use on Inuyasha, Kagome had to control her giggles when she heard Inuyasha groan for the first time. The flush on his cheeks immediately following the sound made Kagome realize he was embarrassed that the moan had escaped him. But Kagome just continued on as if she hadn't heard it, silently marking a victorious point on her scorecard.

The victory of test #2 caused Kagome to purchase her own oil for Inuyasha moving forward, and she brought out her _secret weapon_ for his third visit. He may have still been as silent with her as always, but that moan was all the encouragement Kagome needed to continue on with her examinations.

Now, for this, his current, visit, Kagome thought why not try a combination of tests one and two? Why not bring back the low-cut t-shirt? Hell, why not accompany it with one of the sexist bras she owns?

Kagome was certain that single life and her raging hormones were not a good or flattering combination.

"Can I get you to roll onto your stomach, Inuyasha?"

He had closed his eyes for just a moment, only to reopen them at the sound of her voice.

"Why?"

Kagome sighed. This again. "You had identified shoulder pain on your client card. Don't you want me to address that pain?"

"What you're doing is fine."

Kagome wiped at her brow with the back of her hand in frustration. "Is it safe to say, then, that we can remove that comment about your shoulder? If you're just gonna lay on your back the whole time, I can't do anything for your shoulder."

"Listen, Kagome," he argued, his tone taking the defensive, "I'm the paying customer here and I said what you're doing is fine. What's your problem?"

Kagome bit her lip to fight the urge to retaliate. This was the most the two of them had exchanged in conversation and she didn't want to get carried away with an argument.

Her cheeks flushed. Was it wrong that his attitude had a certain level of sexiness to it? Lord, Kagome was not in a good place in her current _singledom._

"Alright, fine," she conceded. She pumped another two dollops of oil into her hands and rubbed her palms together. "We'll keep going with this then."

"What is that stuff anyway?" Inuyasha questioned, angling his chin to observe the bottle. "It's different from the oil you used the first time."

Running her thumbs along the tendons in his neck, Kagome met his inquisitive eye.

"It's a type of oil meant for dog demons," she stated, trying to sound very matter-of-factly. "I got it thinking you'd like it, seeing that you're starting to turn into a regular."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's getting a little ahead of yourself."

"Well," she scowled, "what would you call coming to see me four weeks in a row? That's seems like the definition of a regular to me."

Kagome trailed her hands across his collarbone and leaned forward to rub her hands across his ribcage. She felt her breath hitch when she felt the underside of her breast knock into Inuyasha's chin. Despite the blush on her face, he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not a regular, alright?" He exhaled a laugh through his nose. "Maybe I'll start asking for someone else then."

Kagome's hands stopped for a moment and rested on his collarbone, her back rigid.

"Then go ahead," she countered, refusing to meet his challenging gaze. "You have every right to ask for someone else. Beats me why you keep asking for me in the first place."

Inuyasha scowled at her, fighting the urge to dip his eyes into her delicious, beckoning cleavage when she leaned over him again. He was lucky he had such good self-control; otherwise, he would have held an erection for the entire last two sessions. He couldn't imagine that would end well for him.

"Don't let it get to your head," he grunted. "I just don't know anyone else who works here. I don't know who I'd ask for."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't _have _to ask for anyone. You can just come in for a massage and get paired up with anyone who works here."

"So maybe I'd still be assigned to you in that case."

Kagome raised a taxing eyebrow at him. "Well, yeah, but you're not guaranteed to get me. Like you have been since you've been specifically _asking _for me."

Inuyasha turned his face away from her childishly, a pout visible on his face. Kagome couldn't help but smirk in pleasure at receiving the response from him.

"You know," she continued in a singsong tone. "I think you like having me as your masseuse."

"_Feh_," Inuyasha grumbled, "what gives you that impression?"

"Well," she sighed, pretending to think. "You keep asking for me—"

"—Because I don't have anyone else to ask for!" He interrupted.

"You like to stare at me while I work—"

"—Because I don't _trust_ you! Remember that time you stabbed me with—"

"—You also moaned that one time," she giggled at him, stealing the words from his mouth. "I must be doing something right then, hm?"

The crimson on his cheeks betrayed him and Inuyasha turned his face away from her. Why the hell did she have to remind him of that? Stupid seductive massage oil meant for dog demons…

Inuyasha inwardly rolled his eyes. She probably didn't even realize she was using an intimate oil the equivalent of lube for dog demons.

"For the last time, Kagome, I didn't _moan_, I _sighed_. There's a difference."

"Mm-hmm," she replied cheekily, circling the table to begin to focus her attentions on his _external oblique_.

Working her fingers along his waist, Kagome's eyes indulged in the sight of the profound contouring of his hip, leading to his pelvis. Seeing that the band of the cotton thong clients were told to wear was lifted above his hip, Kagome's fingers brushed it gently, causing a stir in Inuyasha.

"You don't mind if I—"

Kagome didn't finish her sentence before sliding her fingertips below the strap to guide it lower down his hip.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Inuyasha choked, promptly rising himself onto his elbows to stare at her questioningly.

Startled and confused, Kagome retracted her hands to her chest, unknowingly wiping the oil from her hands onto her breasts.

"It—" She stuttered, her cheeks a deep shade of pink. "—It was in the way!"

A smirk slowly taking over the surprise on his face, Inuyasha released a quick laugh before laying back down on the table. He liked the look of Kagome with greased breasts.

"And here I thought for a sec that you were trying to undress me."

Kagome sputtered for a few seconds, which caused Inuyasha to laugh again.

"But that was clearly my mistake," he continued. "I'm good for you to continue."

Without a word, Kagome had to excuse herself for a second to walk around the table and face her counter, licking her lips feverishly. Using this as an excuse to pump more oil into her hands, Kagome distractedly kept replaying the words he just uttered.

_Trying to undress me…Trying to undress me…I thought for a sec that you were trying to undress me._

_He's not even wearing very much to begin with!_ Her mind tried to argue. But somehow that argument was a moot point, and Kagome could still feel her Kegel muscles shuddering at the thought.

Her brain droning on, lost in thought, she was oblivious to the actions of her hands, now overflowing with oil.

She also didn't know that Inuyasha was slowly becoming more and more aware of the scent of her arousal over the scent of the oil.

"I know my skin can be dry, Kagome, but I don't think you need that much of that shit."

The sardonic words from Inuyasha's mouth drew Kagome of her thoughts. She cursed what she thought to be a silent, _sonofabitch,_ but Inuyasha sniggered at her words. Oil was all over the counter, seeping between her fingers, oozing down her wrists. Looking down at her cleavage, Kagome, for the first time, became aware of the streaks of oil across her chest.

"What the—" she mumbled. _When did I do _that_!?_

Knowing her oil-coated hands were out of the question, Kagome used her wrists to wipe at the oil stains on her shirt, hoping the oil was a water-based solution that would eventually dry and absorb into the material. Forgetting that there was oil dripping down her wrists, Kagome released a small shriek when she made the stain on her breasts worse. Now, instead of there being a small streak, there were two large, circular oil stains on her breasts. To make things worse, Kagome's shirt was now translucent from the liquid, her red bra very visible underneath the light blue material of her t-shirt.

"Everything okay over there, Kagome?" An amused Inuyasha inquired. He could smell the scent of the oil getting stronger on her, meaning that she must have spilled some of it on herself.

A panicked Kagome didn't respond to him.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ She swore, looking around for a towel in her panic. _I can't turn around looking like this!_

"We're not _done _are we?" She could hear the sarcasm and attitude in his tone. "I paid for a full hour! Why the hell did you stop at forty-five minutes, Kagome?"

_It's fine. I'm fine_, she tried to reassure herself. _A) Maybe he won't notice. Or B) Maybe he _will _notice, but maybe this could be test #3. Yes! Okay, maybe I can pretend I don't know about the stains on my boobs…Oh God, Kagome. What are you _doing_? You won't pull this off. Okay, positive thoughts! Yes, test #3. Here we go!_

"Sorry about that, Inuyasha," she laughed, forcing an ignorant smile on her face. "I spilled some of my oil and was just cleaning it up. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Refusing to allow her eyes to take in the expression on his face, Kagome immediately went back to her work. She tried to force her mind to compartmentalize his body again. He was just a pair of shoulders. He was just a neck and she could only see his _trapezius_.

Keeping her gaze forward, narrowing her eyes on her work, Kagome didn't realize what the sight of her stains was doing to Inuyasha.

His eyes widened at observing the translucent, almost completely see-through material of Kagome's shirt. His sight was transfixed, staring upwards to observe the appealing curvature of her breasts in their red-laced bra. His eyes could clearly make out the floral, feminine pattern of the lace, the darkened red in the middle, identifying the core of her areola.

Inuyasha's mouth watered. He could feel his heart racing within his chest.

She must have known how she looked, what she was doing. The supple mounds jiggled from the intensity of her motions on his neck. Inuyasha took a scathing breath between his teeth when she decided to dip forwards to reach for his abdomen.

Just like earlier, her breast grazed his chin. Except, this time, he was acutely aware that it was her nipple that stroked his face. His demon senses could feel the skin puckering from the contact, and his keen sense of smell could identify the sudden surge of her arousal.

Feeling her hands linger on his chest, he raised his chin, his eyes mounting to meet hers. Her soft, brown eyes returned his gaze; however, he saw her shimmering orbs break eye contact to gaze down towards his lower torso.

"Kagome?" He questioned, not able to identify the sudden change in expression on her face.

"Uh—uhm," she paused to lick her lips. "Inu—Inuyasha?"

Slowly lowering his eyes to follow the line of her vision, Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

A very evident, throbbing erection was protruding from underneath the bedsheet that covered him.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Oh my, my, my. Thoughts on what's to happen next? Haha!


End file.
